Hiruma Osuno
Hiruma Osuno was a Samurai of the Crab Clan, and later became the Oracle of Earth. Scorpion Coup Osuno was stationed at the Kaiu Wall when Hida Kisada marched against Otosan Uchi during the Scorpion Coup. Hiruma Osuno (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3 flavor) Oracle of Earth Osuno became the Oracle of Earth. In 1126 he appeared at Shiro no Ono, that had been set ablaze by Zenkai no Oni and in turn killed by Hiruma Eikihiro. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 8-10 Other sources said that Osuno was one of the many samurai who sought Toturi I, the hidden Emperor. While on search, an unknown tower was found, lying hidden in a small valley of brambles and thorns. On the floor laid, bleeding, the Oracle of Earth, who raised their hand, reaching out and touching Osuno's hand. Creation of an Oracle (Storyline tournament) Memories as Mortal Fading Like many of his predecessors, he retained little to no knowledge of his time as a mortal. [http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/5/ftge.htm Oracle of Earth, Gold Edition] Osuno as Oracle first lived in Shiro Heichi The Path of One, by Rich Wulf and later in a tower within the Twilight Mountains created from tightly woven vines, the Tower of Vines. Way of the Phoenix, p. 108 Appearence Osuno was a grim statue only vaguely shaped like a man, his features blocky and misshapen. His body was slate grey with veins of bright green spread throughout. He would sit in a massive throne also formed from vines, the snaking roots and tendrils piercing and merging with his body, merging his limbs with the earthy substance of the throne. An Oni's Fury, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. The Oracles of Darkness twisted the power of a different element releasing the Elemental Terrors, whose spawn appeared elsewhere. Decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha were brought to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, pp. 33-34 Aiding the Scorpion Osuno aided Soshi Tishi in his hunt for a maho-tsukai who had been plaguing the Soshi southern farmlands. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 21 Bayushi Kwanchai As a reward for his aid Tishi would gift Osuno with a crystal mempo, but the Soshi delayed it for a time, as the travel to Osuno's residence was nearly suicidal, as the mountains were plagued by Shadowlands creatures, restless gaki, or wandering beasts. Eventually Bayushi Kwanchai, a clumsy and stupid student of Tishis's dojo, was tasked to deliver the mempo, which he performed without any dangerous encounter. The Oracle of Earth greeted Kwanchai with typical aloofness, causing Kwanchai to grumble, "When will I earn the respect I deserve?" As any mortal who asked an Oracle the embittered bushi got his answer. Osuno told him to journey to the Shinomen Forest, near the Naga city Iyotisha. There dwelled Bayushi tangen, the sensei who would lead Kwanchai to greatness. Sezaru In 1159 Imperial Histories 2, p. 203 Osuno was met by Isawa Sezaru, during the Wolf's quest to speak with the Oracles, to determine who killed his father. After giving Sezaru some answers, the Oracle fled when it noticed the presence of Daigotsu in the body of the onisu Yokubo. Blessings to the Crab In 1160 he appeared to pay his respects to the newly finished castle at Kaiu Shiro, to place his blessings upon the fortress. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Elemental Nemuranai During Fu Leng's assault to the Celestial Heavens, the Celestial Order was in serious jeopardy. To maintain ihe balance, the Heavens withdrew their influence from Ningen-do, bringing the Oracles of Light, with them. Before the Oracles departed, and for the second time in history, the Oracles came together to craft an Elemental Nemuranai of such potency that a single mortal could turn the tide against the darkness. Gifts of the Oracles Osuno crafted the Anvil of Earth. Anvil of Earth (Hidden City Storyline Credit) Death In 1200 the Oracles of Light held a Conclave, but it was Mirumoto Saori who attended it as Oracle of Earth. She boasted her station had been seized instead to be granted, so Osuno was presumed dead. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand Also See * Oracle of Earth External Links * Hiruma Osuno (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) * Hiruma Osuno Exp (Dark Journey Home) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Oracles